Breanna Parker
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: When the Parker family move to China, Dre's sister Breanna finds herself pulled into a nerve-wrecking deal. Be a psychopathic karate prodigy's girlfriend and guarantee her brothers safety, or reject him and risk being the cause of her brothers beatings. On Hiatus; Re-editing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Quick Authors note to say hope you enjoy this story and please no flames xx BABYLIBBY96**

"Bree, you ready?" Mom asked. I was sat on my bedroom floor cross legged looking around, I wasn't that big on the whole 'Moving to Beijing' idea but it was best for mom. She wasn't exactly my real mom to be truthfull, my dad had me with another woman, he didn't cheat though, he actually found out my real mom was cheating and left her. Only thing was, she didn't know she was pregnant with me until a few months later, by then dad had already met Sherry and was happy with her. He agreed to help mom with me and then before I knew it, my mom didn't want me anymore. She dumped me on my dad and Sherry, they both kept me and then they had Dre a few months later. When my dad died a few years ago it hit us all pretty hard, and even though Sherry wasn't my real mom, she still treated me like her own daughter.

Anyways, now that mom/Sherry had gotten a promotion, or something like that, we all had to permanently move to China. Dre was taking it a little worse than me, but we all saw that coming "Sweety you okay?" Mom asked, standing in the doorway. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine, just feel a little weird" I replied shrugging, she nodded.

"I know it's a big move for us, but I have a good feeling about it" she said, I nodded and she got back to whatever she had to do "Dre let's go!" Mom called. I took the handle of my suitcase and wheeled it out of my room "Make sure you guys use the bathroom" she said, I giggled.

"Okay mom" Dre said with an annoyed tone, I stood at the door of our apartment and sighed.

"C'mon Bree" Mom said from the stairway, I nodded and took one last look around the room before shutting the door for good.

- Time Skip -

We all sat down on the plan, me somehow ending up in the middle seat "Oh look guys, we're already on lesson 10" she said excitedly, she said something in chinese and translated it "How are you" She clicked on the laptop and the picture switched to something else.

"Mom look, in China everything is old. There's old houses, old parks, old people. Look, this guy is at least 400 years old" Dre said, showing us a photo of an old Chinese man in one of the books, I laughed.

"Dre please focus okay" she said frustratedly, she said something in Chinese but he just looked bored "You need to practice, you need to try it" she glanced around us, her eyes falling on something or someone behind us "Ask him, go ahead, ask him. What's your name and how are you, now" she demanded in a tone that scared the crap out of me an' Dre. Dre reluctantly turned to the man next to him and slowly spoke Chinese.

"Dude, I'm from Detroit" The man replied, I laughed quietly at Dre's lost expression.

"Oh...uh...what's up?" he asked, the man shrugged and turned to his book.

"That had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen" I said, finally composing myself.

"Like you could do any better, sides the dude look's Chinese" Dre replied defensively, I glanced between Dre and the guy.

"Okay that's a fair point" I shrugged, Dre nodded and pulled out his Gameboy. I pulled out my I-pod and flicked through my songs before finally landing on one I liked.

- Time Skip -

After what felt like years, the plane finally landed in China. But not I was even more nervous than before "She said to meet her at number 5" Mom said as we dragged our luggage through the airport. She finally saw the woman who was going to help us out and we followed her to the car. Though as we were driving I noticed a lot of huge buildings "There's the Olympic Village, isn't it beautiful?" The woman driving asked, motioning to a massive building that seemed very far away.

"Yeah it is, I guess there's nothing old in China huh Dre?" Mom asked, I smiled in amusement and turned my head back to look out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled up to an old looking building and got out of the van. I looked up at the sign and so did Mom an' Dre "Look at that you guys, Beverly Hills. We always talked about moving there huh?" Mom asked, glancing at us.

"Yeah I think we were talking about the other one mom" Dre said, I smiled and took the handle of my suitcase.

"I got a good feeling about this" Mom said to us as she walked to the boot of the van.

"Oh yeah, you must be the new people in 305, I'm Harry" A blonde kid around our age said as he fist bumped my brother.

"I'm Dre and this is my sister Breanna, or Bree for short" Dre introduced, I nodded at Harry and he smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you, here lemme help" he said, closing the van door and taking one of the bags from my brother.

"Thanks" Dre said as we made our way to the entrance.

"So why'd you guys move to China?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mom got transferred" I replied in a nutshell.

"Know any Chinese?" Harry asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nope"

"This is China, might not be a bad idea" I chuckled and Dre paused to look out the window.

"That's our park, you guys should come" Harry suggested, I nodded.

"Look at you guys, makin' friends already" Mom smiled, I rolled my eyes and she walked into the new apartment.

"So I'll see you guys later then?" Harry asked hopefully, I nodded.

"Sure" He nodded and walked away while Dre and I entered the apartment. I looked around the place and dragged my suitcase to my new room, it was small, but I usually liked small rooms.

"Hey Bree check this out" Dre said with an annoyed tone, I walked over to him and he motioned to the T.V. I didn't know what he was talking about until I realised the show was in Chinese.

"Spongebob in Chinese, Classy" I sarcastically remarked, he nodded.

"Wow this is perfect you guys, everything we need is in walking distance. Oh you know what, we could have lunch together everyday at your school if you wanted to" Mom said, looking down at a piece of paper on the table.

"Negative. Not a chance" Dre said shaking his head, I smiled and sat down on the couch. Mom glanced around the room for a second before shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh, Dre we are not doing this in Beijing. Pick up your Jacket" she sighed. She walked towards his jacket, which like many times in America, he'd dropped to the floor right next to the coat hooks.

"Mom I'm tired okay? I have aeroplane lag!" he exclaimed, I giggled and so did mom. She picked up his jacket and put it on the hook.

"It's jet lag, I know baby I got it too" she said, pulling him into a loose hug "But we can't go to sleep, because then we'd be up at 2:00 am and you guys have school tomorrow" she said before entering the bathroom. I looked around for a moment before picking up my mom's book on China.

"Mom is it okay if I go to the park?" I asked, faintly hearing the sound of the water running.

"Yeah but be home before it get's dark!" she replied, I nodded and noticed Dre looking through the window again.

"See yah later bro" I said as I walked past him.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, I faced him.

"Park" I said before turning back around.

- A Few Minutes Later -

I finally found my way to the park and was surprised at how many people were there "Hey, you made it" Harry greeted, I nodded and smiled.

"Guess I did" I shrugged, he motioned to the ball he was holding.

"You play?" I shook my head.

"Not that much, Basketball is more Dre's way than mine, but don't worry I'm pretty sure he'll come around soon" I said, Harry nodded and got back to playing with his Chinese friends. I sat down on one of the benches and pulled my legs up before opening the book.

After a few minutes of flipping through the pages I noticed a basketball land by the bench, I picked it up and looked to see Harry stood by the hoop "Pass?" he asked holding out his hands, I looked down at the ball and rolled it in my hands.

"Can I try an' get it in the hoop?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I walked over, standing in front of the hoop "Okay now don't laugh" I said to the Chinese guys watching me, even though I was pretty sure they couldn't understand me "Okay here we go" I threw the ball towards the hoop, sighing relief as it went straight through "Yes"

"Not bad" Harry said, I shrugged "Oh god" he groaned, looking behind me. I looked as well to see Dre getting totally owned at Ping-Pong by an old guy.

"I'll be back" I said, heading over to the bench where I left my book.

"Good shot" I heard, I looked up from the bench to see a cute Chinese guy around my age.

"Thanks" I said, picking up the book.

"You're new?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, just got here today"

"I'm Cheng"

"Bree" I replied. His friends started to call him in Chinese, but he ignored them.

"I gotta go" I said, motioning to Harry.

"See you round" he said, walking backwards. I bit my lip and walked back over to Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down next to Harry and he pointed in front of me "Check out Dre" I looked to see my brother letting a Chinese girl play with his hair.

"Okay he never let's anyone touch his hair, he likes her" I chuckled. Harry nodded and I noticed Cheng approach my brother an' the girl. Dre immediately paused in his dancing, turning to face Cheng. He and the girl talked in Chinese for a few seconds, before he suddenly threw her papers to the floor. She jumped to her feet, shouting at him Chinese while Dre, being the nice guy he is, picked them up for her. Though as Dre tried to hand them back to her, Cheng knocked them out of his hands and back onto the floor.

"C'mon Dude!" Dre exclaimed irritatedly.

"I said leave it" Cheng demanded as Dre picked up the papers. He held them out to her and as Cheng went to knock them out of his hands again he moved them. Cheng hit my brother lightly, but it must've been hard enough to get Dre on the floor. My nervousness increased as Dre rose to his feet, his fists held out in a fighting stance. Cheng turned and smirked, obviously amused with my brothers act. He made a 'Come get me' sign with his hand and Dre ran at him, Cheng crouched down and did some karate move very quickly so that Dre went flying onto his face.

My hands flew to my mouth as I rose to my feet, watching as my brother also jumped up. Dre turned around and ran at Cheng who flipped him over his back, causing Dre to 'thud' onto his own back. Wincing at the contact, I realised Cheng's friends were holding the violin girl back while she pleaded in Chinese. Harry cautiously approached Cheng while speaking in Chinese, and I dropped down onto my knees to inspect Dre.

"Dre c'mon, don't fight him" I begged. He said nothing, merely wiping away a few stray tears and jumping to his feet. I sighed frustratedly, doing the same "Dre stop" He ignored me completely and swung a fist at Cheng. Luckily, I moved out of the way as Dre was once again slammed onto the floor.

"Still want to fight?" Cheng asked as Dre coughed while getting to his feet. He suddenly spun around and backhanded Cheng, causing the Chinese boy to fall onto his back. But my eyes widened as he easily flipped back up onto his feet. I was desperate to just run back home, find my mom or someone to get my brother out of this sticky situation. But I couldn't leave Dre, something worse could happen if I was gone. Cheng proceeded to hit him a few times before flipping him over onto the floor, straddling my brother and slamming his fist into Dre's eye. Finally managing to pluck up enough courage, I pushed Cheng off my brother, quickly falling to my knees to prevent him from doing any more damage "Move Bree" Chen demanded.

"He's my brother, please stop" I begged, shaking my head. I wouldn't move, I'd rather take the hits now than have Dre put in the Hospital.

"Fine" He snapped, storming away with his friends trailing behind. As soon as they'd all cleared away, Harry and the violin girl crouched down to Dre's level.

"Let me help" She said.

"Just leave me alone, I'm fine" He muttered. She nodded with a disappointed expression, leaving along with the Harry.

"C'mon Dre" I sighed, helping him get to his feet. He held his bruised eye and we headed home.

- The Next Day -

Rolling my eyes, I stared into the mirror, inspecting our school-uniform. It wasn't that bad if you edited it a little. For instance, I pulled the skirt up so that it was mid-thigh and tucked my shirt into the skirt, and I also loosened our strange girl-scout tie. Pulling on my plimsolls, I grabbed my backpack and headed into the living room. Since it was our first day, mom had insisted on walking with us, I thought it was social-suicide, but I wouldn't exactly tell her that. The woman was seriously scary sometimes.

"You know, you don't have to come in. I can handle it" Dre told her as we approached the school.

"Don't be silly it's your first day. Besides, we both have to meet the assistant principal Mrs Po" She replied.

"We can find her and you need to get to work right?"

"Are you tryna get rid of me?" She asked, I chuckled.

"No mom it's okay" I reassured.

"Mrs Po" Mom greeted as she saw the principal. They started to discuss some stuff and I completely blanked out, instead choosing to inspect the school. Though one of the first things I noticed was Cheng and his friends near the entrance, all of them wearing their own clothes "...This is my son Dre and my daughter Breanna" Mom said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" Mrs Po greeted, I nodded in greeting.

"Hi" Dre said.

"We only wear uniforms on uniform day" She said, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Great" I sarcastically muttered.

"And hats are not permitted" She added, looking down at Dre. Mom nodded, immediately pulling off the cap. Unfortunately for him, she noticed he was wearing make-up, and soon spotted the yellow tint to his cheek.

"Dre is that make-up?" She asked, rubbing away some of the foundation.

"I ran into a pole" He lied, knowing that she'd spotted the bruise.

"No you have a black eye! You got into a fight?" She asked.

"Fighting''s not tolerated here" Mrs Po said, shaking her head.

"You heard him he ran into a pole" Mom said, dragging Dre off to the side. They started talking and I sighed while looking at Cheng and his bunch of friends. Mom and Dre soon came back, and it was time for us to enter the school.

"I love you" Mom said loudly as we headed towards the entrance.

"Love yah mom" I chuckled, noticing Dre's irritated expression.

"Mom!" He exclaimed, she tilted her head innocently.

"I love you" She repeated, her tone a little quieter.

"I love you too mom" He whispered, we turned back around and I smiled.

"Oh cheer up Dre" I teased. He glared up at me and I snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

- Lunch Time -

It was only Lunch, and I found myself sat outside alone. There were two reasons I wasn't eating today: 1, I wasn't hungry. And 2, I didn't know how to use the dang chopsticks. So instead I settled on sitting down with my back against the wall, going through old photos on my phone. I really did miss home, but I was definitely going to try an' get used to China.

"You know we only wear uniforms on uniform day right?" I jumped and looked up to see Cheng.

"Yeah well mom didn't get the memo" I replied, looking back down at my phone.

"Don't let Mrs Po catch you with that, she'll take it from you" He said, I looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Well aren't you helpful" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"Why so hostile all of a sudden?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yah know, nothing much. Just the fact you nearly put my brother in the hospital" I snapped, rising to my feet. He rolled his eyes and shrugged while leaning agains't the wall.

"He made the first move" He pointed out. I tried to think of something to come back with but I couldn't, and judging by the sudden smirk on his face he knew it too "See, you have nothing against me" I groaned and tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Move" I demanded.

"Make me" He whispered, smirking. I tried pushing him out of the way but it completely failed, only ending up with my front agains't the wall with both hands being held behind my back.

"Oh great" I groaned. I tried turning my head to face him, but found it was too much of a stretch.

"That went well" He teased, I sighed.

"Why are you torturing me?" I whined, giving up on my struggling.

"I like you, you're like the shiny new toy" He said, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't I feel special" I sarcastically muttered.

"I'm kidding...sort of. I do like you though, you're hot" He said. I just huffed and relaxed as much as I could "I'll make you a deal" He started, turning me around and letting go of my hands. When I was fully turned, he put his hands on either side of my shoulders so I couldn't move "You pretend to be my girlfriend and I won't hurt your brother" He finished, smirking slightly.

"I thought you went out with that girl from the park?" I asked confusedly, he rolled his eyes.

"No, our family's are very close but back to the point. Do we have a deal?" He asked, I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Deal" He nodded.

"Good, we start tomorrow" He said, stepping back "See you tomorrow Bree" He waved before walking away. I slid down the wall to the floor, wondering just what I had done.

- After School -

I met up with Dre oustide and to be completely honest, he looked as though he'd had a worse day than me "You don't look so good bro" I remarked. He gave me a small smile and we started walking home.

"Yeah it's been a rough day" He sighed, I nodded sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Meying and then after she walked away Cheng came along and knocked my food all over me. Then he got away with it!" He exclaimed angrily. I nodded and a looked of confusion crossed my face.

"Dre, who's Meying?"

"The girl from the park" He explained, I nodded in understanding.

"Oh I get it now" He nodded.

"So how was your first day?" He asked, his mood changing. I decided not to tell him about the deal just in case it made him a little nutty.

"As good as a first day can get" I replied, he nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of my bedroom the next morning and found Dre attempting to learn Kung Fu off the T.V "Dre what are you doing?" I asked embarassed, he carried on with the moves "I'm tryin' to learn Kung Fu" he replied concentrating on the T.V, he kept making the usual noise afterwards and I rolled my eyes while sitting on the couch "Dre I don't think you have to say 'Hyah' after every punch" I said, he ignored me and carried on, I noticed someone in the bathroom and I got a bit freaked out "Dre who's the dude in the bathroom?"

I asked, he didn't take his eyes of the T.V "That's Mr Han, he's the maintenence man who's gonna fix the shower" he explained, I nodded and relaxed again, after a few seconds Dre stopped and held his neck, Mr Han motioned him over and he bent down to pick something up before going to the bathroom "Did you just hit me in the neck with a toothpaste cap?"

Dre asked, I giggled and decided to watch the Kung Fu show out of boredom "Dre, Breanna I'm back" Mom said from the doorway, I turned around to see her walk in with a few bags "You guys ready for school?" she asked "Yeah" Dre replied coming back in, I took one of the bags from mom and put it on the side "Dre they have your favourite cereal here I found it" Mom said, Dre got back to his Kung Fu and mom put her jacket on the peg "Dre for the 100th time can you please pick up your jacket" she said slowly and frustratedly

"1 second mom" he said "No not in one second now" she said "This programme is nearly over gimme 2 minutes" he said "Dre I don't care come pick it up now" she exclaimed "God how many times do I have to ask you?" she asked in a calmer tone "Once" he mumbled "That's right make it happen" she said going over to the kitchen counter "What is it with you an' the jacket?"

he muttered "I'm sorry what was that?" she asked leaning down "Nothing" he replied "Yeah that's what I thought" she said standing back up, mom could be pretty scary when pushed too far and Dre was always the one pushing.

School Later On...

It was once again lunch time and I had been avoiding Cheng, I didn't know what he did with his girlfriends and as hot as I found him I was not willing to find out what he wanted to do, I was strolling through the yard eating an apple when I suddenly saw Cheng and his buddies, I jumped behind a pillar and peeked out, I saw Dre with them and he dropped his bag on the floor "You gonna do something?"

Cheng asked knowingly while glaring at Dre, Dre glanced at each of the boys and I watched as they emptied the contents of his bag onto the floor before also dropping the bag "Just stay away from us" Cheng said, he glanced at the bag for a second "All of us" he added meaning Meying, he began to walk away when Dre said something that stopped him "Then stay away from my sister"

he said nervously, Cheng turned around slowly with a smirk on his face "What d'you mean?" he asked acting oblivious "Don't play dumb I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday, leave her alone" Dre said "You mean she didn't tell you?" Cheng asked, Dre got a confused look on his face and I froze "Tell me what?" he asked, Cheng chuckled "Ask your hot sister" he said before leaving,

Dre sighed and put all of his things back into his bag "Hey Dre" I said nervously while walking over to him "Hey" he said zipping up his bag "You okay?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah everythings fine" he lied, I inwardly sighed but nodded anyway "Hey Bree can I ask you something?" he asked, I nodded and shrugged "Anything" I said, he nodded and we sat down at a bench

"Is there anything going on with you and Cheng?" he asked, I didn't know weather to lie or not, but my long enough pause seemed to answer for him "There is isn't there? Bree how could you do this to me?" he exclaimed standing up, I shook my head "No Dre it's not like that" I said, he shook his head "Your my sister Breanna, I can't believe you would do this to me"

he shouted before running off, I sighed and fell back down onto the bench "Family problems?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked behind me and groaned "Haven't you torchered me enough Cheng? By protecting my brother he thinks I'm betraying him" I said, I got a sudden headache and I took a deep breath, I heard him sigh and sit next to me

"Turn around" he said calmy, I gave him a look "Just trust me on this you need it" he said, I rolled my eyes and turned around on the bench, he started massaging my shoulders and I relaxed "You are way too stressed, just go along with this" he whispered his face right next to mine, I sighed and unnoticingly leaned back into him "I'm hurting my brother"

I pointed out "But your keeping him safe, we didn't hurt him just now when we easily could have" he said, I thought it over and the dude did have a point "If he doesn't start anything we won't hurt him, well they won't hurt him. But I swear to you if he does anything then I will put him in the hospital" he threatened, I nodded reluctantly and he wrapped his arms around my waist.


	6. Chapter 6

After school I walked out front and sighed at the fact Dre was no where in sight, he must've been really hurt about everything "School's over you know" I rolled my eyes and faced Cheng "I know, I usually walk home with Dre" I explained shrugging, he nodded "You know your way?" he asked, I nodded "Sorta" I replied, he nodded "Then I'll walk you" he said, I scoffed

"Yah know just cuz I'm your girlfriend at school don't mean I have to act like it outside" I said with attitude, he shrugged "I want to do it anyway" he said walking ahead, I stood there in thought for a moment having a huge inward debate "Take your time" he said looking bored "Fine but don't make a habit of this" I said catching up to him "Anything for you"

he said teasingly, I giggled despite my situation and he threw an arm around my shoulder "Don't get too cocky now" I said, he rolled his eyes "My friends walk this way, I told them you were my girlfriend aswell" he said, I looked at him "So wait who exactly know of our deal?" I asked, he thought for a moment "Just me, you and Liang" he said, I gave him a confused look

"Liang is..." I said waiting for him to answer "My best friend" he said, I nodded in understanding "Fair enough, and what exactly am I supposed to tell my brother?" I asked, he shrugged "Tell him what you want but the deal stands either way" he said, I groaned "You are so irritating" I exclaimed walking a bit faster "It does not matter how much I irritate you Bree, you like it"

he said catching up to me, I gave him a look "How do you know that?" I asked disbelievingly "First day I talked to you, it wasn't hard to tell you liked me" he said, I glared "Doesn't matter if I liked you then, my mind changed after you kicked my brothers ass"

I snapped, he rolled his eyes again "Your brother came at me first and you know it" he said, I sighed knowing he was right "I wouldn't have touched him otherwise" he added, I nodded and we carried on.

We eventually reached my apartment block and I stopped "This is me" I said motioning to the building, he nodded "Nice" he said though I knew he didn't think that "It's better than nothin" I said shrugging, he nodded in agreement "You should go before my brother sees you and hates me even more" I said sadly, he nodded "I'll leave if you kiss me" he said stepping forward, I tensed

"I don't know" I said hesitatingly "Just part of the deal" he whispered coming closer, I sighed "Fine" I said slightly annoyed, he smirked in triumph and leaned in, the kiss was a 10 second peck type thing but I was deffinatly feeling butterflies

"See you in school Bree" he said heading a different way, I stood there for a moment thinking over everything before going into the building.

I got into the apartment and saw my mom cooking "Hey sweety how was school?" she asked cheerfully, I shrugged "It was alright, where's Dre?" I asked putting my cardigan onto the peg "He's sleepin' on the couch"

she replied, I looked over to see my little brother fast asleep "School's got him tired out" mom said chuckling, I sighed and took out one of the blankets I brought with me "You okay Bree?" Mom asked worriedly, I put the blanket over Dre before turning to her "Yeah mom everythings fine" I lied, she nodded and I walked into my room.


	7. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
